Ways of Life
by MarimayTaisho
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho, also known as Emperor Taisho of Asia, has a passion filled night with a rare dog demoness named Kagome Higurashi after a celebratory party. With the announcement of his inteneded, Sara Homotoshi, known to the world and a secret Kagome has decided to keep from him, what is Sesshoumaru to do when the secret is revealed and his fate is sealed?


Chapter 1

The Beginning

"We have just received news from the troops in the Americas. It has seemed that the rouge demons and crazed humans have surrendered! As you can see in this video, the leader of the rebellious group is taken into custody for further investigation. Emperor Taisho is now on the scene, if we can get a few words from him…."

An uproar of cheers exploded from the medic camp ten miles from the battle grounds. The wounded sat up and were talking joyously with each other. Many of the men and women that could walk were up and high fiving the ones that were yet to have healed enough to move from their beds.

Even the nurses lost their professionalism for those few minutes of joy and joined in on the fun. Every time the soldiers heard the news of the invasion ending, they would still continue to celebrate. The atmosphere around them was filled with happiness and joy.

Kagome was also joining in on the fun. She was currently talking to one of the patients that were infatuated with her. His name was Koga, a wolf demon. He came in a week ago from serious burns from his left shoulder and went down his back at an angle. She was assigned to him when she was first moved to the immobile healer's tent. Since his burns were from acid poison, it took longer to heal the wounds. Over the span of a few days, the wolf demon grew on her and eventually they became friends.

She was assigned to him when she was first moved to the immobile healer's tent. At first, she did not enjoy her orders of being moved from the front lines, but disobeying was not an option during the war, especially since her father was the famous General Hatsu and was furious when he found out his precious daughter was in the line of harm and danger. So complying with orders, Kagome obliged to her father's wishes…well, more like demands and moved to a safer medical location.

Kagome smiled when Koga tried to once again get her to go on a date with him when they left the Americas. She declined his offer with a smile and walked back to finish her jobs when the other nurses stopped their small celebration to finish their duties. She knew within the next couple days that they would move the injured onto their mobile medic planes to fly them back to Japan to reunite with their families.

Kagome herself could not wait to reunite with her son Sanosuke. He was abandoned by her cousin Kikyo and her anonymous lover on her door the day after he was born about a year ago. Immediately, she claimed him as her son and even got the honor to name her precious bundle of joy. He had also placed his claim mark on her as his mother since Kagome was the first women he saw and smelled and identified her as the demoness who birthed him.

She did not know where he got his markings. Her mother was currently at home trying to get Kikyo to tell them who the father is. All they know is that he is a silver haired dog demon and a cute one at that! He had s full head of silver hair and jaggered purple markings on each cheek. Resting on top his eyelids were red lines that accented his crystal blue eyes and a crescent moon that was the color of the deep ocean between his brows. It was ironic how the pup came to look so much like Kagome. She was glad that he looked like her because now no one would suspect that they were not really mother and son but they did share some blood.

Lady Kaede, a priestess healer and a dear friend to her, came out of her make shift office with orders from the emperor himself. "Emperor Taisho ordered that we are to prepare for leave starting tomorrow morning. Three cargo planes will be coming to pick up the injured and the nurses to fly home. Word has been sent to your families so don't be surprised if they are at the airport. You are dismissed. "

Everyone once again irrupted in cheers when they officially got the news that they were going to be reunited with their families. Kagome suspected that the returning date would have been a lot farther away but was happy for the soldiers that they were going home a lot sooner that they expected. Kagome sensed that someone was coming in her direction and identified her as Lady Kaede. She turned and bowed to her beloved friend and the women in charge. "Kagome dear, I got specific orders from your father and I would like to have a word with you in my office about them"

A look of confusion crossed her face before she set down the gauze she was rolling up and following Kaede into her office. She sat down in front her desk and waited for Kaede to get comfortable.

"Kagome, your father has instructed me to tell you that you will be returning with him and the other higher ranked military personnel. He wanted me to tell you that so when you are done with your orders for tomorrow, that you are to take a jeep and make your way to the headquarters by the battle fields. " Kagome smiled at lady Kaede and wished her a safe trip before leaving to finish up her duties before getting to go to sleep.

She was excited to see her father. To tell you the truth, she was worried for her father since the announcement that we would be going to war in these countries. He was a strong demon, but was not daiyoukai like her. Since she carried her natural powers and those of a priestess, she was categorized as a daiyoukai since her birth about two hundred years ago. Her mother kept her hidden for most of those years until she hit the demon age that named her a teenager in demon society.

She did not blame her mother for doing what she did. Her mother, Sakura, was just worried that her daughter would have been ridiculed for her special abilities. When General Hatsu finally talked his mate into allowing Kagome out in the real world, Kagome herself declined the offer. She liked her privacy and did not like the attention her father and mother got when going out to public. She was officially introduced into the world when this war started about ten years ago as the infamous General Hatsu's only daughter. Along with her introduction was that of her younger brother Souta, who was currently in his elementary school years.

He also got the ability of having holy powers just like their hanyou mother had. It was a great surprise to both her parents when their pups were born full blooded daiyoukai's with holy powers. They accepted their pup's abilities and raised them like they not different from any other young child at the time. A smile illuminated her face when the realization came that not only was she going to see her father, but also her best friend which happened to be the major of the demon exterminators department.

Sango was an extraordinary woman. She was brave and dangerous. Kagome met her when they were in their teenager years. Since daiyoukai's aged like a human did, she and Sango go the chance to spend their four years of high school together. Ever since they met, they have sticked with each other and dubbed themselves as best friends.

While thinking about her family and dearest friend, Kagome ended up not realizing that she finished all her duties. A knowing smile came into her face when she remembered that now she had the chance to shower before going to bed.

Walking quickly to her room, she grabbed her bathing supplies and headed to the women's showering area. She quickly stripped of her nurse's uniform and let the warm water cascaded down her body. When her hair was soaked, she applied her strawberry shampoo and began to lather her ebony locks. When she rinsed her shampoo out, she conditioned her hair and washed her body of the dirt that she collected throughout the day.

She finished and had a towel wrapped around her body when she exited the showers and put her sleeping gown on. Kagome made her way toward her rooms and got her bed ready for tonight's sleep. She decided to head to bed early because tomorrow was going to be a hectic day.


End file.
